


When I Kissed The Teacher

by kuha



Series: bill gc cinematic universe [1]
Category: bill groupchat
Genre: F/F, High School AU, ray is anna’s kid, tags and ships to be added later, wattpad style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: gwen is new at hader high and quickly she finds herself falling for the teacher
Relationships: Anna/Gwen, Gwen & Emma
Series: bill gc cinematic universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687924
Kudos: 2





	When I Kissed The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> this is for gwen. if the rest of the bill gc want their own tell me.

gwen woke up five minutes before she had to leave the house to her mother screaming at her to wake up. she quickly got up from her bed and got dressed and brushed her teeth. she ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she checked her phone at the same time.

one text from emma telling her that she’d be there in five minutes to pick her up.

gwen moved to haderville last summer and today was the first day at her new school, hader high. she met emma during summer when she was running from the cops and seeked refuge at her house. emma had been in the middle of a workout session and let her in if she made a smoothie for her. it was three am.

”bastard child, did you eat breakfast?” gwen’s mother asked her with her thick texan accent, while drinking her morning bud light.  
”no mama, i didn’t have time” she anwsered  
”i fucking hate you, you’re a mistake” she said to her, and gwen sighed ”i love you too, mama”

she then put her shoes on and took her school bag, then left the house.

emma was outside, waiting in her car listening to no nut november. gwen rolled her eyes as she got in.

”how was your morning?” emma asked, attempting to do small talk  
”well, it sure was a morning.” gwen said, not willing to make any further comments.  
”we’re in the same class, by the way” emma smiled

they soon got to the school and emma parked her car. they got out and gwen checked her surroundings.  
a bunch of teenagers were talking and heading inside the big, victorian looking building.

gwen also noticed a very sexy, tall woman. she almost came immediately once she laid her eyes upon her. she was cleaning the cheek of someone who looked to be about twelve, then she gave the child a hug and the kid ran to the middle school next to the high school. the extremely sexy and tall woman headed to the high school.

”who is that?” gwen asked emma  
”huh?” emma was confused, then noticed who she was looking at ”oh, that’s the music teacher, doctor lapier.”


End file.
